nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Other Game Features
This page is work in progress. Some info might be wrong. Daily Runs Info about daily runs, link to thronebutt.com, daily clock Daily runs are a feature in Nuclear Throne, which allows each player to play the same run as everyone else (using a randomly generated seed which is the same for everyone), but each player has only one chance to compete in each daily for the best rank/score on the leaderboards. Each daily starts at 00:00 and ends at the same time (depending on your time zone, it could differ), so everyone has exactly one day to compete on the daily. Each daily score and rank is determined by the amount of kills you have, which increases the value of certain crowns like the Crown of Blood. Each player can choose if they want to start with a crown or not but players are not able to start with a Golden Weapon, though players are still able to use the Proto Chest on the daily. Once you are done with your daily run, in the daily menu you will see your friends and global leaderboards, but a quicker and easier way to check for people's scores is on Thronebutt.com which shows you all of the daily scores for the day and how people have done over time and their overall score. During the daily, on the loading screen and main menu screen the word DAILY is displayed to remind players that they are currently participating in the daily run. The RESTART button from the main menu is also removed. Looping Defeating the last boss of the Palace area will open a green Proto Portal. After entering that portal you will loop the game and return to the place where you pick your character - The Campfire (area 0-1). After clearing it you will teleport back to the Desert but this time with increased difficulty. You can loop the game for as long as your character stays alive. Changes caused by looping: Enemies *Progression areas will have their enemies scattered, each enemy type can spawn in each area. The Sewers secret area will have the same enemy types as it had before looping. Every other secret area will have the same enemy types as progression areas. *Each loop increases the HP of all enemies by 10%. HP of Bosses first increases by 33%, then by 10%. *The game's difficulty number continues to increase with each portal your character enters, which means that the amount of enemies spawning in areas on loops will be much larger than before looping. *There's a random chance that in place of a single enemy, a group of them spawns. *Elite versions of enemies (like the Golden Scorpion) have a higher chance of spawning on loops. *Bosses will become stronger the further you loop, by gaining new attacks and becoming more aggressive. *After looping the game a set number of I.D.P.D. portals appear on every area except the Crown Vault and 7-3. Two I.D.P.D. portals appear after you kill a certain amount of enemies in a level. Each loop adds another pair of portals. The moment any of these open is randomized and anywhere between 20%-80% of all enemies killed on that stage. For example, on loop 3, the first pair of portals opens after you've killed 27% of enemies, the second on 45% and the third pair on 78%. All of the % values are randomized from 20% to 80% and are different for each area. *The Campfire (area 0-1) and it's Boss become a part of the regular game progression. *The dark transition areas (Sewers, Crystal Caves and Labs) will have loop-exclusive Bosses which also become stronger on additional loops. *The Crystal Cave's Boss will also spawn in the Cursed Crystal Caves secret area. *To enter the Pizza Sewers you have to kill the Sewer's area Boss first. *If an I.D.P.D. portal opens, there's a chance that a single Elite I.D.P.D. unit spawns from it instead of regular I.D.P.D.. The spawn chance equals 1/(6 - number of loops). It ranges from 20% on loop 1 to 100% on loop 5, which means that after reaching the fifth loop every I.D.P.D. unit will be an Elite. Weapons *Golden Weapons and Ultra Weapons start dropping from Weapon Chests on loops (check the Weapon Chest drops table). Pickups and Props *Pickups will fade faster the further you loop, following the formula: **For rads it's ((from 5 to 6 seconds)*4)/(4+ number of loops) **For ammo, health and Portal Strike mini pickups it's ((from 6.7 to 7.7 seconds)*5)/(5+ number of loops) **For Cursed Ammo Chests it's (((from 6.7 to 7.7 seconds)*5)/(5+ number of loops))/3 *Destructible objects that spawn on progression areas are randomly scattered and each prop type can spawn in each area. Crowns *The set of Crowns that you can chose from when entering the Crown Vault will change to Post-loop Crowns. *Each loop increases HP of the Proto Statues by 10% and there will be a Proto Statue on the Desert (1-2). Hard Mode Hard Mode is a work-in-progress game mode that is currently unlocked by looping twice in one run (defeating the Nuclear Throne twice in one run). In its current state, it is a game mode that begins at loop 1, with your character starting at level 1. Weapon drops start as if you were starting at normal 1-1. To make the game even more difficult, enemies drop less rads, and the ingame difficulty will increase at twice the rate of a normal run. To aid the player, they will spawn on top of a Large Weapon Chest, which will drop 3 weapons normally found in 1-1. Seeding Copy paste info about seeding that's already on the wiki. We've got the first steps towards seeding now. It'll allow you to manually enter a seed, which should technically generate the same level over and over again. We don't really intend this to be used to get really good at one particular level, as Nuclear Throne is about improvisation and randomness, but it does allow for a couple of cool things, namely, playing the same level as your friends/enemies! Racing! In the future it'll also allow us to do cool things like Daily Challenges. So how does this seeding work? Right now, it's pretty hacky. It requires you to put a file called seed.txt in your save folder (info below), and in the first line of that .txt you can put any number or text you like, which will then be used as the seed for your level. Delete seed.txt if you want to go back to random runs. We'll soon integrate this with the options menu, but just didn't have the time and energy left. You see, making seeding was HARD. Every time it was about 99% done, something else went and broke everything else completely. Let's just say JW suffered some migraine to get this working. Anyway, more user friendliness in the future! Seeding isn't working perfectly yet. There's at least a couple of things that'll totally break it. First of all, the seeding doesn't know how to handle different routes yet. If you go to a secret level/crown vault, it'll most probably change the levels you'll get. If you absolutely want the same levels as someone else, agree on the route taken towards the Throne. Secondly, enemy drops are not seeded, but random. This means that an enemy might drop different weapons on different runs. We're still looking into how we'll handle this! If you decide to play with seeds, please let us know on the Steam Forums about your experiences in as much detail as possible. Are you getting different results on different runs? We'd love to know what you did different this time. Thanks! I guess it's time to get playing. Have fun y'all! Local Co-op Info about co-op, how to set it up, how it changes the game (how leveling up and mutations work, info about medkits reviving players, info about boss HP changes)